No Time
by Kate Lotus
Summary: It's always no time. Whenever she calls, he has no time. She needs to tell him...but he has no time, no time to listen to her. She doesn't like it. #24 of 100 themes challenge


**I've been wanting to write a Yuffie x Vincent fanfic for a while now, and since I'm trying to write as many stories with the 100 theme challenge, I thought I'd try to use one of the themes. Tell me how you like! Hope you enjoy!**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

YPOV

No time. It was always _Sorry Yuffie, I have no time_. We'd been dating for a little over three years, but due to unfortunate circumstances; we were apart most of the time. I decided to stay with Tifa; I didn't want to stay at home and this way I could talk with Tifa and help her with her kids. She got married to Cloud a few years back and now they had another little girl and boy in addition to Marlene and Denzel. Whenever I tried to call Vincent, just to hear his voice or tell him how much I missed him, he'd tell me in his calm, cool voice he had no time. It's been this way for a little over 8 months. We'd been traveling all over the planet, just him and me. We had no where we wanted to be other than with other. One morning, I woke up in the hotel room we had been staying in for the past few nights and he wasn't there. I frantically looked around the room. All his things were gone and I saw one lone piece of paper on the dresser by the bed. I reached for it with a shaky hand. There, in his elegant handwriting, said, _Yuffie, I'm so sorry. I can't travel with you any longer. Just know I love you…and I hope to see you soon._ As soon as I saw it, I burst into tears, and did the first thing that came to mind: call him. He didn't answer. My heart started to race and tears were flowing down my face. I called Tifa. She answered, and was surprised by my breakdown. I told her we had just done _it_ that night, and I was scared and I didn't know what to do, so I decided to stay with her.

Once I got to the bar, she hugged me and I broke down again. I missed him and I was carrying his child, we soon found out when I started throwing up everywhere. Whenever I tried to call him, to tell him I was having his child, there was _no time._ _No time_. I didn't know why I even tried anymore…I loved him so much, and I just wanted to hear his voice, I guess. That's all I really had to go for anymore. I'd call him everyday, and I didn't care if I annoyed the hell out of him, I just had to know he was okay. Even so…he never had time. No time for me to tell him I was having his baby. I sighed. It was raining today and really bringing me down. I hadn't really been myself since I got here. On top of being pregnant, and showing a lot of it, I just lost my hope of ever seeing him again. I felt a small hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see Cassie looking worriedly at me. My expression softened and I pulled her into what could barely be called a hug, due to my stomach. She giggled.

"Aunt Yuffie, why are you looking so sad?" The little five year old asked me. I smiled and ruffled her hair. Her little brother, Cody, who was three, came up beside us and just looked at me and held his sister's hand. They knew that it was around now I usually called Vincent each day. I knew it'd still be the same every time, but I still had to try. I pulled out my phone and mindlessly dialed his number. I was aware of Tifa's presence behind me, Marlene behind her, holding Cassie's hand while Marlene picked Cody up and walked away with him. It rang once, then twice before he picked up.

"Hello? Yuffie?" He said.

"Yeah…look, Vincent, I really need to tell you something…" I said, hoping, praying, he'd let me tell him what I've been trying to for so long. Pause. Sigh.

"Sorry Yuffie, I have no time." He said gently, as I knew he would. I just couldn't take it anymore. I stayed quiet, the tears flowing down my cheeks. I usually would tell him that it was okay and I loved him and I hoped to see him soon and he'd return it to me, but I didn't say anything Vincent and Tifa both knew something was up. "Yuffie? Are you there?" His worried voice came through the phone, and I knew I was about to break.

"Why do you never have anytime?!? I've been waiting, wanting to tell you something for 8 months, something you should've known about long ago!" I screamed into the phone, letting all my pent up anger, sadness, and whatever else I had go. "Vincent, I'm PREGNANT with your baby! I've needed to tell you, but you've never had anytime to listen…damn it Vincent…why can't you come home…here to Tifa's bar if nothing else. Why don't you have anytime for me anymore!?!?" I said finally, breaking down and slamming the phone closed. I dropped my head into my hands and started sobbing as hard as I could. I barely heard Tifa calling Marlene and Denzel and telling one of them to get Cloud and the other to take care of the little ones. I felt Tifa's arms wrap around me and I cried into her shoulder. I heard Tifa ask Cloud to get a glass of water. It was a while before I got control of myself again. As soon as Cloud got the glass of water, Tifa whispered something to him and he walked off into another room. Tifa handed me the water and I drank it slowly. We walked over to her couch and sat down.

"I'm sorry Tifa…really, I'm sorry…" I whispered, leaning on her.

"It's okay…its okay…" She said. Just then, I felt something really wet beneath me, and I knew what that probably meant. I turned to Tifa, panic-stricken. I wasn't due for another couple weeks! And on top of that, I wanted Vincent to be there when it happened, though I knew the want was silly. He wouldn't be there…he wouldn't be there.

"Tifa…the baby's coming." I said in a hoarse whisper. Her eyes went wide and she called Cloud to get Fenrir and take me to the nearest hospital; she'd take care of the kids and call him to get her. That scared me. I'd be there, alone. I knew it wouldn't be for long, but still. Cloud came in and helped me to my feet and out back where he kept Fenrir. I've never ridden it before so I was worried and excited all at the same time. Cloud helped me on and then got on in front of me. He revved Fenrir up and was ready to go.

"Hold on to me tightly, okay Yuf?" I nodded, and wound my arms around him. The bike roared to life and we sped off to the nearest hospital. I held on a little tighter.

"Cloud?" I said. He nodded, not being able to look back. "Thank you…for everything."

"Anytime Yuffie, anytime. We're both here for you." He said, and I nodded into his back. Before I knew it, we had made it to the hospital. I'd been put in a wheelchair and wheeled into a delivery room. The last thing I saw was Cloud filling out some paper work and talking to somebody on the phone. Then all I saw where hallways and rooms. I didn't really know where I was going and at this point I was really scared. When we reached my room, the kind lady who had been pushing me helped me into the bed. She said the doctor would be there in a minute and left me alone. I didn't know what was happening and I was so scared. I knew I was crying but there was nothing I could do about it. I was breathing hard and crying my heart out. Please, by some miracle, please let him be here. Just then, the door flung open. I was happy and sad to know that it was Tifa who came to my rescue.

"Oh Yuffie…" She rushed to my side and held my hand, wiping the stray strands of hair out of my face.

"I miss him…I miss him so much…" I said, the tears not stopping.

"I know." Tifa cooed. "I know…"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"It's a girl!" The doctor told me. Tifa and Cloud had been there with me the whole time and for that, I was truly grateful. I smiled and looked toward Tifa.

"You did it." She said. "You did it. You had his baby. What are you going to name her?" Tifa said. I noticed the door shut; Cloud was going to get something. Tifa said it wasn't important for me to know.

"Angel…I want her name to be Angel." By this time, they had taken my baby out of the room. Tifa smiled sincerely at me, and I smiled back, but I let it falter a bit. "But…I just wish he was here." I knew I was going to cry again. The hand Tifa was holding started to shake and Tifa looked at me sadly, then glanced at the door expectantly. Just then, the door opened just a bit and Tifa smiled. She stood up and let go of my hand. She whispered at the person on the other side of the door, then opened it wide and slipped out of the room. I couldn't believe it. There he was, holding our little Angel.

"Vincent…" I breathed. He nodded, and I began to cry. He came to my side and wiped my tears. I gently took the baby from his arms and placed her in my lap. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. Kissed him for the time we were apart, and for the times I missed him. For all we had together and all we were going to have. "I missed you. I missed you so much!" I said, giving him the best hug I could manage in the position I was in.

"I missed you too…I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear, pulling back and kissing my cheek.

"Where…?" I said, not being able to get out what I wanted to, due to Vincent's lips on my own.

"I wanted to her I had moved on…" He looked away from me. "I don't know how I ever lived without you…it took all I had to find her…" He finally looked up at me again, sorrow clouding over his beautiful crimson eyes. "I'm so sorry, I had to leave you for so long…I hated every minute of it…" I could tell that every moment of us being apart had hurt him as much as it did me, if not more. I brought him in close, and kissed his cheek, then held him against me, whispering in his ear whatever came to mind. Then the baby – our baby, started to giggle. We both looked down at her smiling face, surprised. I closed my eyes and smiled, letting a single tear fall down my face, and onto my little Angel's nose. I opened my eyes and Angel looked surprised. She had his eyes and mouth. She had my hair and nose. She was beautiful.

"That's our girl…she has your laugh." Vincent said smoothly, and I nodded. I couldn't even begin to express how happy I was because Vincent and the baby were here. I think we all knew that from this point on we'd live a happy life together. A few days after I had our little girl, we got a small house close to the bar. We moved in after setting things up, staying at Tifa's place while we set it up; they still had some nursery items we needed. About a week or so after we moved in, he proposed, and I tearfully said yes. Tifa had told me that she had betted Cloud to see how long it would take. Cloud won. I laughed at this. Tifa was my maid of honor and Cloud was Vincent's best man. Marlene held our little girl through the ceremony and everyone took turns throughout the reception. We left an hour early for some place Vincent wouldn't tell me. Us three. And for now, that's how I liked it.


End file.
